Where There Is Love
by love is only a fairytale
Summary: Ginny has finally became who she wants to be making her own identity. Draco wants to know who she is. Plaged my headaches and falling in love the can the two make it together forever with whats raging between them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The darkness that filled the room was all that could give me comfort now. I awoke with an unmerciful headache, I was angry at the early hour. Not able to sleep anymore I threw back the fabric that covered my half naked body a cold sweat apparent on my abdomen. I threw my still asleep legs on to the bitter floor. I forced my legs to move toward the door and into the bathroom. The water warmed instantly. I stripped myself of the little clothing I had on and got in letting the water spill over me.

By the time I was finished I could hear my mother down stairs making breakfast before the house could awaken. I tiptoed back to my room. I went through my new clothes, a present from my twin brothers who had given everyone enough to by anything they wanted. I threw a pair of black short shorts and spaghetti strap shirt onto the bed. Searching I found the underclothes I loved in my bottom drawer hidden from my mother. I dressed hastily; I walked back to my closet for a pair of shoes. The black stilettos seemed so perfect I slid my slender feet into them and on a second thought grabbed my cloak tying it on. The wraths of my mother seeing what I was wearing just wasn't gonna help this pounding headache. As I made my way out the bedroom door again the golden trio made their way down the hall each looking as cheery as I felt.

The four of us walked the rest of the way down the stairs together. The others talking as we went. "Good morning Ginny." Hermione smiled at me.

"Good morning Mione, how was your night?" I asked as a rhetorical question. Thought Miss know it all couldn't help herself.

"Wonderful thank you, thought Fred and George's room is a little scary I awoke several times thinking there was going to be some sort of explosion if I moved." She giggled at her own stupidity; I just looked on ahead hoping she would shut up. "You know," she continued, I had an awful urge to groan. "I heard you cry out last night," she looked at me worry in her eyes, I stopped abruptly she followed suit. "Is everything ok?" she asked politely.

"Yes I'm fine I woke with a headache I'm fine now please don't mention it." I urged. The older girl just smiled.

"No worries Gin. Not like it because of Voldomort." She giggled at her own joke.

I turned from her and continued down to breakfast. There was little time to eat, the train would be at the station in little over and hour and we were not to be late. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I walked to the mirror and grabbed my wand. Grabbing my _Witches Cosmetics and Beauty _magazine I turned to the proper page. I read the words and repeated them slowly. I watched dazed as my hair turned black I smiled wickedly to myself I threw back a couple more pages so to style it so that I could put a hat over it and still have the smoothness to it. The bun came out perfect. I turned the magazine back to the front cover and threw it in my trunk and grabbed my makeup.

When I was finished I threw on my beanie and walked out of the room my trunk in tow. My mother rushed us into the car and we took off. I knew this was going to be a good year a whole new me!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I kissed my mother good bye and left the trio to bid their goodbyes. I made my way onto the train. Once out of sight I undid my cloak reveling the clothing under it. I took the beanie off my head and untied my bun letting my hair flow down to the small of my back. I couldn't help but smirk as all eyes watched me as I passed "who is that?" coursed every now and then. I found myself an empty compartment and sat myself down taking a muggle mystery out of my purse and began to read. The minutes went by slowly I was getting annoyed. I marked my page and put my book away, just as my compartment door slid open. I didn't bother looking up or speaking. I stared out the window; the time seemed to slow even more as the trees sped past the window. I could feel an eye on me glued to my face, that or it was my body. I shivered making like I was cold and wrapped my cloak around my body once again. I was getting wearisome of the eyes on me and gave up locking my eyes on the stone cold eyes. My heart sank, just what I needed to be eyed by the great ferret him self the Slytherin prince. "Can I help you?" I asked so innocently.

His smirk grew. "Maybe," he began "you can start by telling me your name cricket." He answered in his arrogant tone.

"Maybe," I replied and turned my eyes back out the window. I could see the anger on his face in my peripheral vision and smiled.

"Do you think it funny to be rude?" He asked angrily.

"Certainly but not if one of us was rude first." I shot back.

"And how, may I ask have I been rude?" His animosity showing more.

"It is all ways rude to walk into ones bubble without asking first and then ogling them, and making them uncomfortable." I bit back my own annoyance showing.

I almost laughed at the apologetic look on his face. "My apologies Cricket," he smiled. I bit back the hysterical laughter I could feel coming the great Slytherin price smiling and apologizing this was too good to be true.

"I'm not sure if I should accept that but knowing that you do not do that often I will accept Mr. Malfoy." I stood grabbing my tings and made my exit. Once down the narrow hall and into another empty compartment I began to giggle. If only the others could have seen that exchange my brother would have died. Once I was giggled out I looked once again out of the window the castle in my view.

"How is it that you know who I am, and I do not know who you are?" A deep husky voice asked me from the door way. I turned to him and he knocked. "May I?" He asked.

"Sorry, but this space is taken." I smiled.

"Do you come from some where that it is ok to be rude to a pureblood, that's it is it not you are not a pureblood are you?" He sneered.

"On the contrary my hunky Slytherin Prince I am a pureblood witch and you are an _ass_." I spoke softly so not to let my anger get any worse. I grabbed my head all this stupidity has brought my headache back. "I'm sorry." I groaned. My head was pounding; I slid myself back down in my seat that I had not even realized I had left.

"Cricket are you going to be ok?" he asked no real concern in his voice.

"Fine please just leave me." I whispered. I could feel my eyes rolling back trying to relive the pressure.

"Can't do Cricket as head boy I have to make sure you are alright. I will escort you to the hospital wing once we get to the castle." He answered with an air of authority. This only made me groan again. I took deep slow breaths and my headache let up as the train slowed to a halt.

"I'm fine." I said finally relief apparently plastered to my face, because he nodded as I walked out of the compartment door and off the train. I climbed onto a horseless carriage behind Luna Lovegood and sat across from her.

"Hello Ginny," she said looking just as dreamily as she normally did "your hair looks great black suits you." She smiled.

"How is it Luna that you can do that?" I asked appalled.

"Do what?" She asked

"No one else knows who I am." I replied

"Sorry do you not want me to know?" she asked in an almost normal voice like I had taken her out of her reprieve.

I laughed. "No Luna its fine. Just everyone else has no clue."

She smiled at me. "Glad I could make your day." She was once again back in her own world mumbling to herself something along the lines of 'taking socks' I held back my laughter. Together we made our way into the great hall and to our tables taking our places once again to start another new year. I took it upon myself to sit at the very end of the Gryffindor table almost alone. All eyes once again watching me as I went, this time there was no smile only a smirk of pleasure, through all the eyes there was a pair that stood out over the rest, not looking I knew which pair they were and with an air of pride I gracefully took my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After dinner I make my way up towards the Gryffindor common room. A little irritated that he watched me for almost the entire night. I was hungry I couldn't eat due to the fact that he had been watching. I was figured out by only a few more people at dinner. I was basking in the fact they loved the new me. The golden trio constantly looking my way I contained my laughter at the odd looks on their faces. No doubt trying to figure out who the new girl was. I giggled at the thought. How dense some people could be Ron lived with me all my life and still he could not tell and he was looking at me lustfully, another reason I couldn't eat that was disgusting. "Ms. Weasley." I turn despite myself. The older man looked at me over his half moon glasses.

"Yes professor?" I ask politely ignoring the gawking faces as they finally figure it all out.

"Will you please follow me dear." He commanded a twinkle in his eye and a soft smile adorning his face. I turn on my heal, and follow at his side. Whispers filled the hall of the youngest Weasley's new look. Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself, I smile.

"May I inquire as to what is so funny professor?" I ask meekly

His smile became wider. "My dear Ginerva, you have seem to have made a little fuss with your new style." I couldn't help but laugh his eyes were alight with humor. "I am guessing that your mother has no clue. Though you are getting older and need to call your life your own, I did the same thing once," he chuckled "turned my hair burgundy for an entire semester."

"That's not to bad a color" I replied.

"No I suppose not but I was shooting for Blue." I laughed. "Now," he got a little more serious. " your mother did send word that you have been having troubles sleeping." An almost knowing look replaced his light hearted face. "We have made accommodations for your own room. I'm not saying that we cant have you around your house mates but it also came to my attention that you . . ." his cheeks began to redden I knew instantly that my mother had informed him I strip in my sleep, so I raised my hand to let him know I understand. "You will have your own common room also. Like a smaller version of the head boy and girl rooms." He stopped in front of a beautiful portrait of a mermaid her wild red hair seeming to dance in the imaginary breeze. "Your password Ms. Ginny?" he asked.

"New beginnings." I said clearly. A smile danced across his lips. "it sounds proper." I said aloud.

"Its perfect." he smiled. "Your belongings are inside waiting for you. If you have any problems," he looked at me with a sad expression. "I will always be here for my students." He finished walking away. I slid into my new home and took in the beautiful room. 'This I could get used to.' I thought to myself. Tired I stripped down to my undergarments knowing I would lose them in my sleep anyways and curled into my large four poster bed, I let sleep take over me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I awoke, the light of a new day burning my eyes. Surprised I sat up, I had slept through the night. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Eight o'clock, thankful that it's a weekend I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom and begin running the water. When I am through showering I get dressed in a simple summer dress that came mid thigh. I slip into a pair of simple sandals as I am running a brush through my hair pulling it back into a high pony tail. Satisfied I apply my makeup and head down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. As I am approaching the entryway I spot the Golden Trio talking to a very harassed looking Professor McGonagall. "Look Mr. Weasley I'm telling you, your sister is here and she was given her own private quarters." She snapped.

"I didn't see her at dinner last night." He argued looking distraught.

"Well you would thing living with the young lady all your life you would have recognized her. Sorry I can not be of more service to you," she spotted me then. 'Great I thought.' "Ah here she comes now." She seemed relieved as if comforting herself that I was here. The Trio's eyes all found me, heads turned in question. I laughed.

"GINNY!" Ron exclaimed finally realizing that it was in fact me. "What have you done to your hair?" he bellowed.

"IT looks good Gin." Hermione comforted me.

I rolled my eyes. "Ron please close your mouth you look like an idiot." I chided as I walked past him and into the Great Hall. I felt the stormy eyes hit me almost instantly. I found myself a seat and piled a few things onto my plate and ignoring the eyes I ate hungrily. I looked up as the Trio sat in front of me. "Please do not make a scene here." I made myself very clear.

"Gin." Ron began. "Not that I do not like it," he reassured. "but why?" he asked.

"I am starting a new year and I'm writing my own story this year I'm not going to be known as Harry Potters best friends little sister who used to have a crush on Harry Potter. I smiled as Harry turned 12 shades of red. "Please just let me be my own person and do not ride me." I pleaded.

To my utter surprise the three of them nodded in agreement. I pushed my plate away and stood leaving the three watching me sadly. This annoyed me who were they to take pity on me. I stormed down the hall toward the entry doors and out them into the summer sun. I stood soaking in the sun for a moment and began my way down to the lake. Conjuring a thick blanket I sat down under my favorite tree. Instantly my headache came back. I folded over from the immense pain. "You should really get that head checked Cricket." I groaned, then snorted wondering if he thought it was from the pain.

"I'm fine." I shot back. "Do you have any specific reason for following me all the time?"

"I'm not stopping till I get your name."

"Why don't you ask someone else who I am." I asked

"I don't want anyone but you to tell me." He answered sitting down beside me.

"My bubble," I whined. "Mr. Malfoy I think you have a problem." I giggled then gasped.

"Are you ok?" he asked on the verge of being worried.

"Yes I'm. . . I'm fine." I could feel the shocked look on my face. "My headache is gone." I supplied.

"Good, I don't want to have to rush you to the hospital wing, I hate that place." He shuddered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well I would not have gone anyways! Now if you don't mind are you going to stay here or are you going to give me my bubble back." I asked not so seriously. To think of it I was starting to like having him around.

"I'm not leaving you alone till you tell me who you are." He answered.

I laughed. "Well then I guess I'm going to be seeing you around a lot then aren't I?" He looked at me oddly. "I'm not telling you. Ask some one else."

"Well Cricket, I'm not going to ask anyone else I asked you." He answered stubbornly. That's when I realized that this would be an interesting year and probably a long fun one.

"I guess you'll have to play my game then." I smirked at him. He looked at me wearily as I stood, shock then coming to his face as I began to pull my dress over my head. I laughed losing my balance and almost falling over. "I have a bathing suit under here." I supplied "I'm going swimming you wanna come?" I watched him watching me his eyes clouding over at the sight of me in my silver two piece. "Hey you still in there, that's really uncomfortable having you stare like that."

He was suddenly back with me. "I do not think I will apologize for staring at such beauty." He smirked. " The gods gave you such beauty so people can bask in the glow of it." I began to blush.

"Well please don't. I hate when people look at me like I'm a piece of meat." I chided. In a flash I was in the water the dark Slytherin Price following suit behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The days flew by and as promised Malfoy was by my side every chance he had gotten. I was determined not to let him know who I was. I was beginning to get used to him popping up at spastic times. It helped me sleep at night knowing he liked me as a person, not for whom my family, my background and my side of the war waging between us.

I am so used to him standing in front of my entrance everyday to walk me to breakfast. I still wondered why he never says anything about what house I am in. No Gryffindor jokes or snide remark. Some days I think it never crosses his mind. "What are you thinking about?" his voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." I answer a little laugh escaping.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." He smirks.

I turn to look at him. "Well Mr. Malfoy, I don't think that is any of your business."

"Unless," he counters "You were thinking about me."

"Now why would I think about you?" I ask innocently.

"Cricket, who doesn't?" a smirk painted on his beautiful face.

"Seriously Draco, who would want to have your ugly face in their head," I put every ounce of will into not laughing. I couldn't hold it long after his face fell. "Don't worry I still love you." I giggled.

"Liar."

"Yeah, your right I don't love you." I replied, he almost looked hurt. "Are you . . . hurt?"

He smirked. "No, just confused."

"About what?"

"Why you refuse to tell me who you are, why you would allow me to know the password to your private quarters, which I'm not so sure why you have." He replied seriously, "And why you have been telling me you love me before we part ways for two weeks now. Why you have been letting me trail you for almost two months."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. Draco we have been around each other so much. You have been growing on me. You want to know something? I like that I know you're not as heartless as you make yourself out to be. That you like the color silver, your favorite food is chicken, you love American music that is written and sung by muggles. Your favorite holiday is Easter, season winter. You love to read and take pictures." I smiled. "When you're happy your eyes turn blue, when you're angry your eyes turn black, when you're annoyed they turn grey." I could feel my cheeks burning. "When you look at me your eyes get all cloudy and when we walk past a guy who looks at me, you tell them I'm not a piece of meat." I smiled my eyes beginning to moisten. "I don't want who I am to ruin what friendship we have." I stood and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it. I can't run from who I am forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm not sure how long I was in that bathroom. My hair long since had been dyed back its natural color. I peaked out the door; he still sat where I left him. He looked a little confused. Sighing I yelled out at him. "Turn toward the door." He jumped at the sudden shock of noise but did as I asked. His back to me I walked out and stepped ever so closer to him. "Please." I spoke again. "Do not hate me for who I am." I could feel the shake of my voice.

"I couldn't, never." He answered.

"Look at me Draco, look at who I am." I watched everything in slow motion. He turned to me; I watched as he registered who I was. He looked at me thought clouding his mine. Shock went through me as a smile formed on his too perfect face.

"Cricket, you've been holding out on me! I would never have guessed you were little Ginerva Weasley." He chuckled.

"You are still my friend?" I asked fear running through me.

"Yes, I do know who you truly are. I don't believe I need to go through all your favorites but yes Cricket I'm still here am I not?"

"Wow this is way to much a shock." I sighed and let the tears fall freely. What else could I do? I fell into him when he reached me. "I'm sorry Draco, but you have become my best friend I love having you around. I have begun to fall in love with you. I don't want you to go, to hate me. You do know the real me. We've stayed up late nights confessing our fears our hopes even our odd dreams. I've gone from knowing who I thought you were and hating you to letting myself see who you truly are. If you want to go please don't stop for fear I'll tell someone who you are. That only between us." I broke down.

"Shhh." He cooed. I sniffled willing myself to stop crying. His fingers gently lifted my face to his. Our lips brushed gently at first then roughly. I knew then I would let him take me places no one ever had and led him into my bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My eyes opened. I looked around the lights dim. I could tell it was late. My head was pounding; I could feel a body next to me. Remembering previous hours earlier I smiled blushing to myself. Biting down a groan I willed my headache away. "You know," a gruff whisper came from curled around me. "You should get that checked out."

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked, bringing my hands up to work out the throbbing.

"No. I was watching you." He smirked.

"Oh really?" I replied turning over to lay my head on his chest. The rhythm of his heart soothing me. "Kind of creepy. What time is it?"

"Around dinner time, you hungry?"

"Famished." I blushed as he threw the covers back and rolled out of bed.

"Let's go Cricket."

I nodded and slid out of bed the satin silver sheet wrapped around me. "I need to stop by the hospital wing after dinner to get something for these headaches."

"You get them so often." He replied, slipping on his boxer briefs. "Why are you all wrapped up?"

"Well. . . I. . ." I had no answer.

He unwrapped the sheet and let it fall to the floor, his eyes never leaving mine. "I could step out Cricket, if you are uncomfortable." He began toward the door.

"No please stay." I smiled. "I just never have been so under clothed in front of a man before."

I could hear his snappy reply, but it never came. "I would never disrespect you Ginny. I would never try to make you uncomfortable."

I smiled and walked toward him. "Look at me." His eyes stayed locked to mine. My face dropped, sincerely I asked. "Do you find me unattractive?"

"Never Ginny, I just don't want to miss dinner." I cocked my head not sure what he ment. He smirked as realization registered.

"Oh." I whispered and turning red I put my clothes on.


End file.
